


Goodbye

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [38]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Can I request an imagine where Daryl dies at the end? And the whole imagine is basically fluff and angst





	Goodbye

Can I request an imagine where Daryl dies at the end? And the whole imagine is basically fluff and angst

————————————–

“This is amazing Daryl.” You grinned as you looked around at the cabin. Rick had graciously given you and Daryl the weekend to go off hunting and just relax together. It felt like forever since you got married to him at the prison you never got time alone anymore. Daryl had found this cabin whilst tracking a deer a few weeks back and he knew he wanted to bring you here. It was surrounded by a small lake and you had to use a little rowboat to get to it, it was safe and it was perfect.

“I’m glad ya like it.” He smirked at you, loving how your face lit up. It was about time you both got some peace and just relaxed. He had his walkie with him so Rick could contact him if the shit hit the fan, but he really hoped for once it would be fucking calm and not go wrong.

“So, I don’t know if ya remember, but once I told ya I wish I could take ya for a fancy ass dinner.” He said as he rummaged through his large duffel, making you watch him curiously.

“I remember.” You grinned. He pulled out some wrapped up deer meat and a bottle of wine and you snorted and shook your head.

“Well this is the best I can do, but it’s fancier than fuckin’ possum so you’ll like it.” He snorted. He set up a fire to cook the meat and soon enough you were both eating the deer and drinking the wine from the bottle. It wasn’t The Ritz, but it was better. Daryl was here and that’s all you needed. You ended the night in the large bed, his arms wrapped around you as you drifted to sleep after a peaceful and tranquil day. You wished you both could just move out here, but neither of you would just abandon the group like that, you knew you’d have to go back eventually.

The next morning you awoke to the sound of shuffling and rustling clothes, your eyes snapped open, knee jerk reaction from living out in the middle of nowhere for so long, but you relaxed to see Daryl getting dressed.

“Where are you going?” You asked softly, rubbing your eyes tiredly as you sat up and looked at him. He turned to face you as he slipped his leather vest on and grinned at your sleepy face, he always thought you were so adorable when you just woke up.

“Gonna go huntin’, see what I can find just over the lake.” He said as he grabbed his crossbow and slung it over his shoulder.

“Can I come?” You asked hopefully, you loved to go hunting with him, watching him in his element like that, it always fascinated you.

“Alright fine, just hurry your ass up and get dressed.” He smirked before he left the room. You hopped out of bed, you knew damn well he would leave without you if you took your time, he’d done it before, the impatient little asshole.

You got dressed and grabbed your knife as you went out, seeing him stood outside smoking, he had found some smokes here thankfully, it had been a while since he’d been able to have one.

“Ready.” You grinned, making him turn to you and he exhaled the smoke, his lips quirking into a smile. You made your way to the boat and he rowed you both to the other side of the lake where the woods were. You followed him for a while, watching as he checked the tracks and navigated easily through the woods. You were silent and light on your feet, he had taught you enough to know what you needed to do. You loved going with him that much that you didn’t mind, you knew if you sounded like an elephant stomping through the woods he’d never let you come with him, you’d scare off all the game.

A few hours later and you had a few squirrels strapped to you, Daryl had some rabbits. He hadn’t been able to find any bigger game but it was more than enough for the pair of you and it had been fun. You were both walking back through the woods to get to the boat, there was no need to rush, just being out here made you feel relaxed, it was so different to being back at Alexandria with the constant stress and threats. You stood and watched behind him as he started to get the boat ready, leaning against a tree. But when you tried to stand up the rope holding the squirrels got caught on the bark.

“Fuck sake.” You huffed, turning to try and yank it free. You growled to yourself as you struggled, getting your knife out to cut it when you heard groaning. Your eyes widened, almost as if it had been so peaceful you had forgotten that the dead were up and walking. A walker had managed to sneak up on you both and was right behind Daryl, his crossbow was on the floor just out of reach as he was trying to untie to the boat.

He whirled around at the noise and the walker lunged at him as you ran over, knife in hand. It managed to knock Daryl on his ass since it had snuck up on him and he struggled with it, shouting and cursing as you threw yourself on its back and lodged the knife into its temple. It went limp and you hauled the heavy asshole off him, your eyes growing like saucers with you saw his shoulder.

“Daryl…?” Your voice wavered, feeling a lump forming in your throat as he sat up, touching the wound with a wince.

“Fuckin’ damnit!” He yelled, cursing the world and every other fucker on it for doing this, for only giving him happiness just to fucking have him infected.

“There has to be something we can do! Can’t we…Can’t we clean it real quick and then you’ll be okay? You’ll be okay right?!” You asked panicked as tears fell down your cheeks, watching as he stood up, the blood from his wound dripping everywhere and seeping into his shirt. He looked at you, his face full of pain, he knew there wasn’t anything, it wasn’t his arm or leg they could just cut off. This was it, a fucking walker was the one to take him out when all he wanted was a nice getaway with his fucking wife. And now he was looking at you, watching you fall apart because you both knew what this meant.

“Daryl no. Please.” You sobbed softly, letting him wrap his good arm around you as he clenched his jaw, fighting his own tears. There was more groaning in the woods and he looked over, ushering you to the boat.

“We need to get back to the cabin.” He said firmly, trying to take charge despite the agony he was in and the heartache he felt. You both got in the boat and made your way to the cabin silently, the pair of you thinking about what this whole thing meant and what would happen. You helped him inside and lay him on the bed, sitting next to him facing him.

“Tell me what to do, tell me how to help you.” You pleaded brokenly, making him take your hand.

“Baby, ya know there ain’t a damn thing. Ya know what you’ve gotta do.” He lamented, wiping his eyes with his free hand, it was so hard for him to accept this, to accept the fact he was going to die, to leave you alone.

“No, I can’t! I won’t! I’m not doing it Daryl, we can fix this.” You frowned, making him heave a sigh.

“We can’t! This is fuckin’ it for me y/n, please don’t make me fuckin’ argue with ya right now.” He demanded, making you sob helplessly. It was crushing him having to see you this way and he pulled you closer, cradling your head in his neck as his own tears fell, his bottom lip trembling.

“I don’t want you to die Daryl.” You whispered sadly, clinging to him like your life depended on it.

“I don’t wanna fuckin’ die either, but apparently it’s just my time.” He huffed slightly as he stroked your hair, he always loved to play with it. You sat like that together for what felt like forever and the ache in your chest didn’t ease up any.

“Please don’t leave me like this. I don’t wanna deal with the fever or the hallucinations. I wanna go out with at least some dignity, y/n please.” He pleaded with you, making it feel like he ripped your heart out with his bare hands and squeezed it until it exploded.

“You can’t ask me to shoot you Daryl.” You cried, looking at him forlornly. He sniffled and wiped his eyes, looking at you sadly.

“Leave me the gun, I’ll do it.” He whispered as he swallowed thickly. The idea of shooting himself didn’t really appeal to him but he knew if he got you to do it, you’d never recover. He knew because if he ever had to do that for you he would be the same way.

“Don’t do this, don’t make me say goodbye.” You sobbed, the tears never seeming to end as you clung to him for dear life. He held you tightly, grimacing from the pain in his shoulder but he didn’t care, all he cared about was you and he felt the immense guilt for being caught with his pants down and ending up being bit. You would be left on your own now, you’d have to find your way home yourself and have no one to have your back and he knew it was all on him. He deserved to fucking suffer in his opinion.

“I love ya, so fuckin’ much. I’m so sorry.” He lamented, crying softly into your hair as he squeezed you, he had failed so many people and now you were just one more on that list. You sobbed until it felt like you had nothing left, too scared to let go because you knew the second you stepped foot out of that door just what he had to do.

He was starting to sweat and his whole body was on fire, it was hurting like a bitch and he knew he needed to act fast.

“Ya need to go baby.” He whispered, looking down at you as you moved away a little with glassy eyes. You leant forward and captured his lips, trying to pour every ounce of love into it so he knew just how much he meant to you, how you would never forget him, how life would never be the same, not worth living.

“I’ll see you soon.” You said softly as you wiped your eyes, making him huff and frown at you.

“Nah ya won’t. Ya gonna live a long fuckin’ life. Ya better be like 80 when ya come back to me.” He said sternly, trying to muster up a smile for you. You nodded, leaning forward to kiss his head and lingering, it was so hard to say goodbye. You didn’t think this would ever happen, you always thought it would be Daryl who outlived everyone. It seemed so unfair.

“Go, please.” He begged hoarsely, the pain getting worse. You could see it on his face, the fight to keep calm and not break down, you knew he was hurting. You nodded and stood up, grabbing his bow and your bag, you gave him one last look before you left the room, your eyes locking. You didn’t need any words, the look alone conveyed everything about the situation.

You left the cabin and stood outside, flinching when you heard the gunshot. Your chest heaved as you sobbed loudly, falling to your knees. He was gone, just gone and now you had lost the one person who meant more to you than anyone. You’d have to go home and tell the others, tell Rick, fucking Carol. Daryl never knew just how loved or needed he was and you knew the news would break everyone. You stood up on shaky legs, feeling the rage swell inside of you at how unfair this was. You saw a few walkers across the water and you glared at them. You hated them, hated this new fucking world and hated whatever God was up there that would do this to you. You grabbed your knife, leaving your bag and the crossbow behind as you got in the boat, rowing to the other side of the river. You hopped out, not even bothering to tie it, nothing mattered anymore.

“Hey assholes!” You roared, your veins alight with rage and grief that you had never felt before. The undead turned to look at you, drawn by the noise and they started stumbling over, more coming from the trees. You didn’t waver though, if you died you’d just be with Daryl sooner. You readied your knife and swung at the closest one, landing your knife right in the temple. The others made their way closer to you and you used your fury, channelling it to get revenge on these pricks for taking Daryl away from you. You watched them carefully, poised and ready as they drew closer to you, their groans filling your ears.


End file.
